


who wouldn't like to dance with you?

by thornnfang



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, its short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornnfang/pseuds/thornnfang
Summary: Isa asks Lea for a dance.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	who wouldn't like to dance with you?

**Author's Note:**

> its baby's first fic pls be nice
> 
> i know its really short it was based on a prompt i found and i just spit this out in a very short amount of time

It was their last dance of high school. Isa and Lea had come together, of course. They were best friends. There was no one else they wanted to ask out.

Especially Isa. He had been in love with the red head for how long? Isa couldn't remember. It felt like forever. Lea glanced over and smiled widely at him.

"You ready, Isa?" he smiled. Isa nodded, trying not to blush too much.

"Sooo," Lea said, his red hair spiking everywhere. "Anyone you want to dance with?"

Isa would have thought Lea was hesitating to ask if not for the fact that that wasn't possible. There was no way Lea liked him like that. Isa had thought, a few times, it was possible, but soon after Lea would start dating some other person. None of them lasted long, but it still hurt.

"Lea, you've known me for how long? And you think I'd want to dance with someone? I've never even had a boyfriend," Isa said bluntly.

Lea smirked. "Yeah, but I'm sure there's plenty of guys who'd want to dance with you."

Isa looked toward the middle of the large room. He took a moment to glance at Lea and saw him staring back. The two quickly broke eye contact and Isa stared at the floor, trying to hold in a blush.

Isa mentally shook himself. "What about you? Someone catch your eye?"

Lea stared at Isa again for a moment before looking away. "Nah, I'd rather just hang with you."

Isa swallowed, his heart pounding. "Well, in that case," Isa hesitated, but Lea stared at him with the prettiest green eyes and not even a hurricane could stop Isa from continuing. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Lea's smile was blinding and his eyes crinkled up as he spoke. "Thought you'd never ask."


End file.
